1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with an improved light-transmitting property in a transparent mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are being used in various environments due to the recent increase in the use of mobile devices. Sometimes, a display apparatus mounted on a mobile device may have a light-transmitting property so that a user may see what is physically behind the display apparatus through the display apparatus.
However, light-transmitting display apparatuses of the related art may have problems. For example, when a user is observing the physical area behind a display apparatus through the display apparatus, visibility may be poor due to a low light-transmitting rate or visibility of an image may be poor when the image is displayed on the display apparatus. According to the exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept, a display apparatus has an improved light-transmitting property in a transparent mode in order to solve the above problems. However, the scope of the exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept is not limited thereto.